entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Killhouse Guide
Stealth You can stealth The Killhouse in 2 different ways: * Unlock the vault using a red keycard and code that is held by one of the many guards in The Killhouse. * Drill the vault open (Do it only if you have disabled the vault sensors and ''have taken out all the guards in the map.) Equipment & Perks The ideal class for this mission is the Infiltrator (although other Thief based classes work as well) . Recommended perks: * The Art of the Steal * Prodigy * Interference * Surveillance State * Fast Hands * Out of Sight * Masquerade * Intimidation Recommended equipment: * Lockpick kit * Keycard Scrambler * Trackers * Microcams Recommended weapons: * Any suppressed weapon that can be concealed * There are free UP9s available in the spawn, however unless you bring your own then they will only have one magazine, or 12 rounds. Difficulty Effects * On Professional+ the drill time is longer. * On Professional-Elite the camera operator does not give information when interrogated. * On Legend there is no camera operator, cameras spawn at different locations than on lower difficulties, opening the vault will trigger the vault sensors, and there is no laptop. Getting a Disguise: The most important thing about The Killhouse: Don't rush in immediately. Not only can you run into a guard, but sometimes a camera may spawn right above the spawn door, leading to an instant failure. The first and most vital part of any stealth mission is to acquire a disguise, which can be accomplished with a lure. The way this lure works is: # Open the door. # Stand at the back of the spawn and pull out a weapon. # Lure the guard to a safe place. # Shut the door behind the guard. # Take the guard hostage and interrogate them. # Knock them out for the disguise. Note: On higher difficulties guards may check in, wait until they finish the call, then knock them out or you will have to answer a radio. You can use items like the drill as a substitute to a similar effect. It is also possible to do this to clear areas, so long as you hide the bodies beforehand. Infiltration: The Killhouse has a set amount of guards, starting with 7 and going up to 9. There are also several cameras situated around the place, with a camera operator on most difficulties. * The Killhouse is typically divided into 3 areas, each blocked off by metal and keycard doors. Wooden doors only act as a temporary obstacle, and do not signal a new area. When an area has no guards and all cameras are down, it is referred to as a cleared area. * The number of guards in each area is: ** 2 guards in each area, with 1 camera operator on Rookie and Professional ** 3 guards in one area, 2 guards in other areas, and 1 camera operator on Operative ** 3 guards in two areas, 2 guards in one area, and 1 camera operator on Elite ** 3 guards in each area with no camera operator on Legend Based on this, some people actually say Legend is easier than Elite, due to knowing the exact number of guards in each area. * The most difficult part of The Killhouse is knowing when to knock out guards. There are many ways, including: ** Using the lure above to lure guards into the spawn or a cleared area. ** Wait for a guard to wander into a dead end, then knock him out. ** Wait for a guard to wander near an area with a spot to hide bodies (eg. Behind a pillar) ** Putting trackers onto all the guards and then knocking them out when you see the other guards are far away ** Albeit risky, if you know the amount of guards remaining in the area, and they are all in one room, you can quickly hold them all up provided the area is safe. This is easier with Intimidation Perks and Shotgun Mastery. * Cameras can severely limit where you can hostage guards. Make dealing with cameras your first priority. * The camera operator is ALWAYS behind a keycard door, has 2 exits, and is inside an area. Remember that most keycard doors lead to a new area. If you notice a door that doesn't seem to lead anywhere, it could be the camera operator. ** Guards typically don't enter the control room. Use it to store bodies. * Shouting at guards (F) is typically considered a bad idea. ** On the other hand, this can work as a lure. * Note down areas of interest (eg. Circuit boxes, computers, hiding spots.) * If you holdup a guard they will eventually get back up if you leave them alone for too long. Therefore it is safer to knock any hostages out before you proceed. * Sometimes, it's best to kill guards, but this is a bit risky since you might kill the vault guard and be forced to drill the vault open. So try to do it only when you have to or you already have the vault code. Unlocking the Vault with the Keycard This is the fastest, most ideal option one should consider when performing a stealth mission in the Killhouse. Once you have the equipment you need, unlock the door and head into the Killhouse. Your main objective is to find a guard with the Vault Keycard. You will need to interrogate the same guard with the red keycard for a code to open the vault, otherwise you will be unable to open the vault. To interrogate a guard you first must perform a holdup by ADS on a guard. Once they are a hostage you can interact with them by holding G to question them. Sometimes it is safer to move the guard with the code somewhere safe to avoid someone spotting them. Guards will hold the following information: * The location of the control room. (Not available in Legend) * The locations of the circuit boxes. * The location of the computer. (Not available in Legend) * The vault code (The most important piece of information). * Nothing (you wasted your time). Once you acquire the Vault Keycard and the code, you should then head to the vault room and interact with the keypad to unlock the vault. Be wary of the fact that on Elite and Legendary difficulty, you must disable the vault sensors, as it will trigger the alarm if you do not. The camera operator will not tell you anything on Operative and above, so simply knock the camera operator out without interrogating him. Disabling the Sensors In order to disable the sensors, you may: * Hack the computers (20 seconds, Hackers Only) (Computer unavailable on Legend) * Cut the wire next to the vault (Engineers Only) * Disable the circuit box (The correct circuit box has the same color wire as the one beside the vault) ** Please note that disabling the wrong circuit box will result in the alarm being raised Drilling the Vault open Another way to do stealth is by taking out all of the guards (killing is not usually recommended), then to set up the diamond drill. However, on any difficulty the alarm will set off if you do not disable the sensors. It is generally not recommended you do this unless you take out the guard with the red keycard before acquiring the vault code. To drill the vault, grab the drill (red bag) and bring it to the vault. The drill is loud, so you must take out every guard if you want to keep things quiet. Loud Loud missions are another way to play the Killhouse, although it is much harder as you are under constant fire during the mission. The best way to prepare is to gather up a squad of Mercenaries and bring proper loud armor, perks, and weapons. Equipment & Perks The ideal class for loud is any subclass of the Mercenary, usually the Juggernaut. Recommended perks: * Combat Mastery * Demolitions Expert * Hidden Reserves * Dexterity * Steady Aim * Weapons training * Vital Targets * Vitality * Shock Plating * Battlefield Medicine * Conditioning A lot of equipment is provided at spawn so you only need a few things. Recommended Equipment: * Armor (which one depends on your budget and difficulty of the mission) * First Aid Kits The spawn also has multiple weapons so there is no need to bring too much firepower. Most encounters are close to mid range so according weapons should be brought. Recommended weapons: * 480 MCS * F57 * S97 While there are weapons, keep in mind that if you don't bring the same weapon as the ones in the spawn, they will only have a single magazine worth of ammo. Breaching The easiest way to perform a loud mission is to use the Breaching Charges since they can open doors easily. * The current version of the Killhouse holds 4 Breaching Charges at spawn which is more than enough to get to the vault. ** It's recommended to get ''Equipment Specialist perks if you want to make deploying the Charges faster. ** An alternate option is the Thumper which although extremely expensive will still get you through in good time. * Try to pick up as many Medkits as you see. They will help you survive the upcoming firefight. Fighting * Once at the vault, there should be a player with the drill and a back-up. The back-up will cover the Player with the drill while setting it up. * Once set up, there will be a countdown timer that will show how much time is needed before the drill finishes. * At this time, it is recommended to run back to the spawn point. ** Running back to the spawn point is a good tactic due to being a natural choke point for enemies, as well as being a safe area to fight with lots of cover. * An interesting strategy to employ is to go in the spawn room and place a micro camera on the table aiming at the door, place a C4 there, hide in one of the back corners, watch the micro and blow up the C4. Escape Finally, when the Drill timer reaches 0, all players should go and sprint to the Vault Room. There, one person should pick up the Loot Bag, and sprint back to the spawn point, with the other players providing cover. Speed is of the essence as with most missions. Speedrunning Equipment & Perks Bringing equipment is not necessary as there are enough tools at the spawn. * Combat mastery * As many out of sight perks as possible * As many equipment specialist perks as possible * Art of steal * Steady aim + Pistol mastery + Dexterity (Optional) Tips * The timer starts once the entrance door is opened. * Use the breaching charges from the spawn. * The guards in the first area have no chance of having the red card so you can kill them. * Once you find the guard with the red card, DO NOT CARE ABOUT ALARMS, If a camera sees you just ignore it you can open the vault with the card even on loud * Go as close to the vault as possible * Speedrun difficulty isn't exactly Rookie,Pro,Operative,Elite,Legend. It is more like Elite, Legend, Rookie, Professional, Operative(From easiest to hardest) Plan Pick up breaching charges from the start, shoot the starter door when all players are ready (recommended 1-3). Shoot all the cams that you see and all the guards in the first area, go to the area with the vault, intimidate everyone and if none of them have the vault keycard go to the third area and repeat the same. Once you find the right guard, you can forget about cameras and alarms as the vault can be opened during loud too. One player should grab the card and run to the vault while the other interrogates the guard for the vault code. Once the player has the loot bag they should run to the exit as fast as possible while all the other reset to avoid any time loss. Category:Guides